ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishidate
How Ishidate joined the Tourney Ishidate was going through hardships until he was hired by the Land of the Moon minister Shabadaba to kill Michiru Tsuki and his son, Hikaru Tsuki, to overthrow the current king, Kakeru Tsuki. He used a unique gauntlet to assassinate Kakeru, leaving the elderly king with fatal wounds that eventually led to his demise. After leaving Kakeru Tsuki to the point of death, Ishidate learns of a threat to Shabadaba, a man in steel armor called Steel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ishidate glows his Petrification Gauntlet. After the announcer calls his name Ishidate levitates stones as the camera zooms saying "We knew that you'd arrange for a ship. We've been watching the coast, just waiting for you to show up." Special Moves Stone Scatter (Neutral) Ishidate sends sharp stone projectiles at his opponent. Rock Roll (Side) Ishidate brings up a rock and sends it rolling to his opponent. Flying Earth (Up) Ishidate flies into the air using a stalagmite. Stoned Limb (Down) Ishidate glows his gauntlet to try and turn his opponent's legs to stone for a few seconds. Stone Rain (Hyper Smash) Ishidate sends a small rock at his opponent. If he hits, he blurs the opponent and says "Too late for regrets." then rains a shower of rocks on the opponent. Dead Statue (Final Smash) Ishidate glows his gauntlet saying "Choose your last pose wisely." then walks to the opponent. If he hits, he grabs the opponent by the head, who screams in agony as he/she becomes a statue. He then kicks the statue, breaking it and taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Ishidate glows his gauntlet and says "Sorry, but this ISN'T Genjutsu." #Ishidate sends a flurry of stone spikes out and says "So much for a test of strength. It was over before it even began." #Ishidate turns the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) to stone and says "Hmm. What a remarkable look on his face. I'd almost say I created a work of art." On-Screen Appearance Ishidate warps and applies his Petrification Gauntlet saying "Aren't you the spunky one?" Trivia *Ishidate's rival is the armored hero John Henry Irons, better known as Steel. *Ishidate shares his English voice actor with Nobunaga Oda, Rufus, Issun, Super Battle Droid, J, Juda, Judgement, Spandam, Rubber Soul, Zelos Wilder, Sun Wukong, Microchip, Black Jewel, Magmar, Yuga and Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi. *Ishidate shares his Japanese voice actor with Merlon and RoboCop. *Ishidate shares his French voice actor with Yoshi, Millennium Star, Taurus Aldebaran, Kor and TJ Combo. *Ishidate shares his German voice actor with Arcanine, Stoutland and Chief Bogo. *Ishidate shares his Arabic voice actor with Bickslow, Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Hon Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Kairi, Arslan, Spike the Devilman, Kim Jae Hoon, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Ishidate shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bora, Kars, Aries Mu, Itachi Uchiha, Kamui Shiro, Toki Fujiwara, Pikelet, Goh Hinogami and Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam). Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen